Falling apart into something new
by Leah Day
Summary: I wrote this after reading Lucy Griffiths interview about Nora. This is pretty AU and rated PG just to be safe.


_**Falling apart into something new**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

An Eric, Nora and Godric series five inspired fic that contains possible spoilers about Nora's creation.

Nora is a Victorian lady of the evening. One night in chilly ol blighty, she takes a route that will change her life forever.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated PG15 for suggested adult content.

Written using Australian and British spelling and grammar.

All flames will be giggled at.

_**London town, the Victorian era**_

With a fleeting glance at her employer's mirror, Nora Gainsborough picked up her royal blue skirt, stepping purposefully out into the chilly London evening.

At twenty-five, she was a little old for a whore but her youthful appearance and natural sensuality made up for her age and kept her employers happy.

'_Who is tonight's lucky devil?'_ the dark brown haired woman pondered, carefully making her way through the crowded streets.

"My dear madam, you are devoid of a man? It is not safe."

Pale hand covering her mouth, Nora turned quickly so she could address the speaker.

Two men stood before her. One was considerably short with a grave, yet boyish countenance. His companion was quite tall and manly with gleaming blonde hair.

His countenance, the slattern fancied, was particularly difficult to read … but he was perhaps the most handsome man she had ever clapped her eyes upon.

"Good sirs …" Nora greeted.

She curtsied deeply, lowering her head, letting them see a hint of her white bosom.

When she returned to her full height, Nora noticed an anomalous luminosity in the blonde man's eyes.

'_Such beautiful eyes,'_ she thought. _'He must break a lot of hearts,'_

"Would either of you gents fancy a suck?" she asked softly, batting her thick eyelashes.

"Yes," replied the taller of the men, he smiled at her, grandly tipping his black top hat.

Nora felt a spark of interest blossom inside her lower belly. These two were the most bamboozling sorts she had ever encountered in all her years working the streets.

"But not here," the shorter, younger one added thus tearing her gaze from his enigmatic companion. "We have a room. Would you join us?"

"Will you pay?" Nora asked boldly.

She was not going anywhere without money.

"How much?" the tall companion asked.

"I cost all sorts of hundred of pounds, mate," she replied, giving males an artless wink. "One hundred if it's just you and me who do it right here in the street. Another hundred if your boyo of a friend wants to join in. Four hundred if you lads take me off to your room. Lots more if you keep me there past midnight."

The blonde smirked wryly.

"You're expensive," he remarked.

"I'm good at what I do," she replied a little defensively.

"We will pay," his short companion avowed briskly. "Come. We should hail a carriage. The night is getting colder."

_**A park**_

Throat burning, Nora screamed in pain as she dragged her body out of the hole in the ground.

"It is done," the beautiful boy informed from behind her. "You are one of us now."

She coughed and moaned.

"What are you on about?" she snapped, using her hands to cover her breasts for they had slipt out of her dress during her crawl. "What are you? Who are you? What the bloody hell have you lot done to me?"

The impossibly beautiful blonde man, who had nibbled on her neck such a long time ago, reached out with a muddy hand thus tenderly stroking along her cheek with the back of his long, pallid fingers.

She jerked her face away, angrily swatting at the limb.

"_Get … your … hands … off me_!" she seethed. "You fucking tosspot!"

"We are vampires, little one," he told her softly. "My name is Eric, this is Godric. You are one of us now. You are my sister. Godric is our father."

Nora's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She coughed, groaned then fell back onto the ground beside the disrupted grave.

"Vampire," she whispered, eyes watching the glittering stars.

"Vampire," Godric echoed.

The newborn vampire slowly, gingerly, rose to her feet, sniffing the air for reasons unknown to her.

She turned to Eric.

"I'm thirsty," she whispered.

He smiled at her. Still angelic despite being covered head to toe in dirt and her own blood.

"We know exactly what you need," he told her.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Yes, I'm playing this very, very safe by keeping this so short. I wanted to keep this nice and simple.

I pretty much became an Eric and Nora fan over night. I was originally an Eric and Sookie, Jessica and Jason, Claudine fan after that.

If you liked this story, great! If not, that's fine.

Happy reading Leah.


End file.
